1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive motor-driven device controlling and driving system for controlling and driving a plurality of automotive motor-driven devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent automotive motor-driven devices, such as front and rear power window regulators, employ, as driving means, silent, compact, lightweight ultrasonic linear motors, which generate neither mechanical noise nor electromagnetic noise. A driving circuit for driving an ultrasonic linear motor must be provided with an ultrasonic oscillator and a power amplifier for amplifying the output power of the ultrasonic oscillator. Necessarily, the ultrasonic linear motors of a plurality of motor-driven devices are connected individually to driving circuits. Such a circuit configuration, however, entails increase in the number of component parts and cost.